


The Pond

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry's had all he can take and meets Ginny in the pond.





	The Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry stared at the full moon and waited impatiently. It was time… Every night for the last three nights he had watched her. It had been too long…too bloody long and he was going out of his mind. Harry had finally been given permission to move into the Burrow now that he was in Auror training. It meant more to him than anyone could ever know but it was killing him being so close to Ginny and not being able to make love to her. She knew it too—the little witch. She was delighting in driving him out of his mind with little brushes against him, stealing kisses in the broom cupboard, and just this morning she had woken him up by kissing him senseless. He silently cursed and listened to Ron softly whispering about how beautiful Hermione was and how badly he wanted her. He suppressed a shudder and looked out the bedroom window. 

There she was—moonlight glinting against her red hair, and he watched spellbound as she slipped off her pajamas and waded into the pond. She did a graceful dive under the water and when she came up Harry wished he were one of those drops of water caressing her porcelain skin. The water came just to her freckled shoulders and then she stood and he felt his boxers tighten painfully. His mouth went dry when the moon revealed her full breasts and he clenched his jaw as he watched the water pour down across her nipples and further across the flat plane of her stomach, and he could imagine his hands trailing that same path to settle between her thighs. In his mind he saw himself following that trail of water down her body and using his tongue and mouth to drive her mad. He would love her with his mouth until she came screaming his name over and over—then he would plunge into her until they merged into one soul.

Harry let out a ragged breath. It was more than he could stand. His blood burned with desire and the only thought he had in his head as he quietly opened the door was that he was going to take what was his. He made his way quickly into the backyard of the Burrow. He reached the edge of the pond and crossed his arms over his chest—waiting for her to surface.

“Harry!”

“What do you think you’re doing?” He saw her eyes fall to the erection tenting his boxers before they rose to meet his.

“Relaxing…” Ginny said and Harry could see the hunger in her eyes. “You know I’ve been awfully frustrated these last couple of days.”

Their eyes locked and both fell silent. Harry could feel the blood pumping through his veins, the fire that wouldn’t quit, and he knew the only person that could drive him to the brink of madness was her. She stood up in the waist high water and revealed herself to him.

“Bloody hell,” he groaned softly, “you’re killing me.”

Ginny crooked her finger, beckoning him. She was smiling wickedly and she licked the water off her lips.

“You coming in or are you chicken?”

Harry had stopped thinking; need had taken over, and without removing his boxers, he stepped into the pond. He heard Ginny’s soft laughter above the roaring in his ears and quickly closed the distance between them. She opened her mouth to speak and he took advantage by pressing his lips against hers. His tongue slid between her lips as he pulled her against his body. She was soft and hot against him. His hands slid up and down her back before trailing to her arse and lifting her. He pressed against her center and he heard her growl deep in her chest. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she struggled to get closer to him.

“You’re all I dream about,” he whispered dragging his lips across her jaw, “every night…”

He pushed her shoulder so she was lying flat against the water and pulled her taunt nipple between his lips. He relished the little gasps of pleasure she released, and tugged gently with his teeth.

“Harry…I want you.”

He slid his hand up over her stomach to her deprived breast. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger before lifting his head up to look at her.

“I keep picturing us…taking you on the kitchen table, bunching that little skirt you wore last night around your waist, and then savoring the taste of you until you come against my lips.”

He heard her moan and it spurred him forward. “You and me in the shower—you taking me in your mouth, and the pleasure is too much. Then plunging into your heat over and over until I can’t tell where you begin and I end.”

He slid his hands under her shoulder and raised her so their lips were inches apart. She was angling her hips to brush against his cock and kneading his shoulders with her fingers.

“Are you wet? Do you want me to fuck you, Ginny?”

“Please…” she moaned and darted her tongue out to taste his lips. “Fuck me! Please, Harry, fill me up and make me come.”

He released her and pulled his cock out of his boxers before lifting her up higher and claiming her breast once again between his lips. He slid her slowly down his body, trembling as her breast brushed against his chest, and paused at her entrance. He could feel how wet she was, how much she wanted him, and his moan echoed through the silence of the night.

“Say it again,” he whispered against her lips. “Open you eyes and say it.”

Her eyes flew open and he could see the feral and primitive look that mirrored his own just beyond her eyelashes. Her ragged breathing sent white heat flowing thorough his body and caused his stomach to clench in need.

“I want you to fuck me.”

They cried out in unison as he lowered her down his hard shaft. He could feel his knees weaken and paused a moment to savor the feeling of her tight around him. She claimed his lips, darting her tongue across them to gain entrance, and he willingly gave it.

He began a hard thrust into her. She used his shoulders as leverage and met him thrust for thrust.

He was going to go mad, his need for her was so intense, and he slid a hand between them to caress the spot he knew would make her scream out his name.

“Yes…” she hissed. “Harder! I’m so close!”

He slid his fingers against her more feverishly and swiveled his hips in a circle before plunging into her hard again. The moved together blindly and Harry growled as she raked her fingers up and down his back. He buried his head in the valley between her breasts and muffled his hoarse cries there.

He felt her tighten around him, her body tensed, and she screamed out his name as her orgasm washed over her. He made one last hard thrust against her and felt his own release. His body shuddered over and over as he spilled into her. 

She rested her head on his shoulder and her breathing slowly calmed. He was still shaking from his orgasm and smiled as she kissed him softly.

“Harry,” she whispered into his ear, “I have a confession.”

Harry leaned his head back, surprised to see a flush come over her face. “What?”

“I knew you were watching me.”

He grinned down at her and met her eyes evenly. “I love you despite the fact you are naughty.”

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked at him. “You love me because I’m naughty.”


End file.
